myself_yourselffandomcom-20200215-history
Sana Hidaka
Sana Hidaka (日高 佐菜, Hidaka Sana) is the main protagonist of the series. He left Sakuranomori during his childhood, and during the beginning of the series he comes back to live by himself in the apartment building owned by Aoi's parents. He is the love interest of Nanaka Yatsushiro. Appearance Sana has black hair and reddish-brown eyes. He has fair colored skin. When not in his school uniform, he is often seen wearing shirts along with trousers. He is always wearing a watch on his left hand when around other people. Personality Sana is a very independent and caring person as shown in the anime series. He tries to deliver any sort of news, good or bad, in the nicest way possible. He can get stubborn at times when he tries hard for so long but the outcome never comes out as planned. He is very close with his friends, and finds them to be very precious. He also has a good memory as shown in The Important Melody when he remembers Nanaka's song and is able to play it on the piano, despite the fact that he hasn't been playing the piano for a long time. Sana's past has clearly scarred him deeply, leading him to develop a fear of blood. Background Sana Hidaka is the main male character in the anime series. He was part of a group that comprised of Aoi, Shuri, Shuu, and Nanaka. Five years before the main series Sana had to leave his hometown with his family. He was then bullied in his new school, to the point where he attempted suicide by slitting his wrists open. He survived due to unknown reasons and began his recovery, now getting scared from the mere memory of it. Afterwards, his absence at school became a common occurrence. Now back at his hometown, many things have changed, such as Aoi's now "mature" form, which he lusts at for a second. He then wonders if Nanaka has remained cute. However due to the arson at Nanaka's house, her cold demeanor ends up causing him to not recognize her. Though later he says that her melody is still important to him. Plot Outline Relationships Nanaka Yatsushiro Sana Hidaka has romantic feelings for Nanaka Yatsushiro, and in the end of the series he proposes to Nanaka and she accepts. Gallery Anime Screenshots Extra Trivia * In the first part of Sana's name, "Sa" is actually short for "Sangatsu" which means the month of March while the second part, "Na", can be short for "Nanoka" which translates to the number seven. This could indicate a hidden date (March 7) throughout the series such as the day he tried to commit suicide. Quotes "You're so silly. Even adults cry from a broken heart. It's okay to cry." ~Sana comforting Mochida after she got rejected "I lived in this town my whole life. Until five years ago, when we had to move because of circumstances at home. At my farewell party, my friend made this song as a present. It was only half-finished during the farewell party. In spite of that, it's a very important song to me. It's strange, isn't it? Despite the fact that I've only heard it once. Quite some time has passed since I stopped playing the piano and I can no longer play any other songs. It was only half-finished, but for some reason, my fingers still remember the song, and only this one." ~Sana explaining the meaning behind the song to Asami "Even though it's not physically there anymore, the memory remains forever." ~Sana talking about the presents he received from his friends References Category:Characters Category:Stub Category:Male Characters